Post-apocalypse character guidline
by Germany'sFrauline
Summary: just to help everyone understand basic character traits so when the story is out you already know the set up. this is my first story so be nice about it please.
1. Chapter 1

Post-apocalyptic story

Character guide:

Diana- youngest of the group only 15, acts like she's much younger. Armed with crowbar and a "nose picker" to later be explained.

Caden- 18 years old, the lurker of the group, barely leaves his room. Armed with knives and baseball bat with nails driven into it.

Eve- 17 years old best friends with Caleb, the cheerful one of the group. Armed with crossbow and Remington single shot rifle.

Caleb-17 years old, gloomy of the group. Armed with compound bow, and pistol.

Nicolai- 19 years old " leader of the group". Semi- automatic assault rifle.

Cassie- 2nd youngest of the group, 16, the frightened one of the group, went into shock after the first fight we were in. can't be armed, she won't use it.

Josh- also 16, he rooms with Cassie, because they're dating, the bug softy of the group, always checking up in the rest of us. Armed with knives and his fathers old M16.

Xandra- 17 years old, the sadistic one of the group. She has no relationship with any of us, and is the scariest of the group, laughed maniaclly when she killed her boyfriend. Armed with one knife, and barely allowed to leave her room, because she has outbursts of violent behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang, but with a whimper.

T.S. Eliot

They say before your about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. That was what I saw the day the world went dark and the walkers attacked. I was a typical teenager, not much older than you, my name is Diana, I'm 5ft 2in, light blond hair, and slim build. I never thought the one day I forgot my phone would be the last time I saw my mother.

I woke up late this morning to my friend Cassie and her boyfriend Josh banging up the stairs to my room. I flew out of bed, into my closet to find something to wear. Cassie found me minutes later. "Dude, hurry up and get your pale white ass out here now, were going to be late, and you know how Mr. Banat gets when you're late." I grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be plum skinny jeans, with my black t- shirt sitting on top.

Cramming my legs into my jeans as quickly as possible I was dressed in minutes. Walking quickly back to my bed, I dug around on the floor, looking for my black combat boots, shoving them over my fuzzy socks from last night. "Yo, Cassie if skinny bitch doesn't hurry up we're all going to get a new asshole ripped by Mr. Banat." Josh said stumbling into my room, wearing his usual way too tight jeans, leather jacket, and black converse. "Oh, shit did I just walk into a girl's room without knocking again?" said Josh, chuckling at the inside joke. "Seriously, Diana hurry the fuck up, I can't be late again!" Josh yelled, not realizing I was right behind him putting my hair up in an elastic, while grabbing my military jacket. "Boo!" I shouted right in his ear, startling him from his search for me. "Let's go you crazy bitches!" said Cassie just a little too loud.

Rushing through the front doors of Northern Washington High School, we jogged to home room, just making first bell. "Just in time, Gray, Skye, and Benet. Looks like no detention this afternoon." Mr. Banat said tersely while still staring at his watch. Suddenly the power cut out. I feel like the world won't be the same for much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The day the walkers came

The sounds of screams echoing off the walls, the squeak of sneakers against the linoleum floor, the feeling of being trapped, the day the walkers came.

90 minutes earlier:

Josh was never the smartest in class, and just about everyone knew that, but when the lights went out, even Josh knew something bad was going to happen. "Cassie, Diana, you guys okay?" he asked, afraid that nobody would answer. "Josh, where are you?" replied Diana. "Diana where's Cassie, was she with you?" God, if something happened to Cassie he could never forgive himself, he always promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Josh, Diana, I think Cassie hit her head." one of the kids from homeroom, Caleb said. Josh quickly found Caleb, who was holding onto Cassie's neck, trying to clean up the blood oozing from a small wound on her head. "Shit, Cassie wake up!", "What the fuck Cassie, don't do this to me." Josh said worry building in his voice. "Josh, how is she? Caleb, thanks for finding her." Diana said slowly walking over to the group, avoiding the cowering and whispering figures of the other kids in homeroom. "I don't know, Diana she hasn't woken up yet." Josh said with fear slowly joining the worry. "Class, everyone relax, and go about your usual business, please." Said Mr. Banat, but his voice disappeared due to the fervent whispers of the rest of the class. Cassie's eyes suddenly fluttered open, Josh gasped releasing his fear and worry with his breath. "Thank god, Cass you're okay." He said, pulling her into a warm embrace. "What the hell happened, skinny jeans?" asked Cassie, using her nickname for Josh, due to his love of the way too tight jeans. "We don't know Cassie, the lights went out and we can't really see anything." Suddenly there was loud banging and the squeaking of wet shoes on the linoleum floor. "Hell, no service can't even call anyone to see if they know what's going on" said Caleb, with just a touch of anger in his voice. The door to class then burst open, and the shadowy figures of a young man and woman came into the room. "Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?" shouted Caleb, rising to his feet. "Yo, Caleb man, it's just me and your little girlfriend Eve." Apparently, Eve did not like being called Caleb's girlfriend, and earned the boy standing next to her a nice jab to the ribs. "Ow!" "Shit, Eve didn't realize your elbow was that bony" saying it's me was not really a bright idea in this situation, and the boy got hit over the head with a textbook, hard and fell to the ground, by some random kid. "What the hell, man that was my friend, Caden." The boy stepped away from Caden's fallen frame. "Man, you okay?" asked Caleb, kneeling over his friend's body. "Sup, dude I'm alright." said Caden. "Alright people, my name is Eve if you don't know me, and my, umm buddy over here is Caden, we just came to get Caleb and leave, but seeing as you guys don't appear to be doing well, whoever wants to can come with us." Not many people seemed interested in her offer, but Josh, Cassie, and I figured it couldn't be bad to get out of here and figure out what the fuck was happening. "So it's alright if we come with?" asked Diana, gesturing to Josh and Cassie, still fawning over one another. "If you can cover your own ass then sure come with, but you and your friends better not wimp out on us, its fucking batshit crazy out there right now so watch yourselves." Well that set off Cassie and she started bawling her eyes out, not exactly a shocker, she was always the sensitive one, and the first to cry. Then, the screaming started. Awful, shrieking ear-piercing screams, getting louder and louder by the moment. "Alright you pussies get your asses in gear and move, we don't want to meet whoever is making those noises." Said Eve, with a smirk growing across her face. We stepped into the hall, with Cassie cowering behind Josh, me leading them both, Caleb bringing up the rear, and Eve and Caden up front for look outs. Almost to the front of the school we heard maniacal laughter and the sound of a knife piercing flesh repeatedly. Caden peeked around the corner and saw the town psycho Xandra, stabbing her boyfriend through the stomach over, and over again, a grin of joy spreading across her face. Cassie whimpered, and Xandra looked up from her massacred boyfriend, and screamed in our faces, blood dripping from the knife.

Then the front doors of the school burst open, and in a shower of twinkling glass, the smell of rotting bodies came through along with the sight that would haunt all but Xandra for the rest of our lives, which, come to think about it, might not be that long.


End file.
